


Tres veces que Dean Winchester renunció al cielo.

by Velouriaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque cualquiera puede decir amar a alguien, pero ¿quién realmente es capaz de demostrarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres veces que Dean Winchester renunció al cielo.

-Sinceramente, nunca lo esperé de ti.

El demonio deslizó la punta de su daga hasta perforar la ya desgarrada piel del pecho del chico encadenado. La sangre corría cálida por todo el cuerpo desnudo de quien alguna vez presumía ser un cazador.

-Dean Winchester, vendiendo su alma y su jodido boleto al paraíso.- La risa de aquel ser resonaba lastimosamente en los oídos del rubio.

-Alastair- Dean como puede levanta su demacrado rostro para observarle a los ojos.

-Si, dime.- Alza un poco más la barbilla de Dean con el filo de su cuchillo y sin pensarlo atraviesa su garganta con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro a causa del placer que le causa ver el mullido cuerpo frente a él retorcerse de dolor mientras ahoga un grito con su propia sangre.

Dean tose y las náuseas de escuchar su sangre derramándose en imperiosas cantidades sobre el suelo le invaden. El mismo deseo de que todo eso termine cruza por su mente por infinita vez, y por infinita vez se recuerda que eso no sucederá.

- ** _Lo haría otra vez_**.- Logra decir mientras la imagen de aquel por quien se sacrificó, cruza su mente, arrancándole una sonrisa en el mismo infierno.

* * *

 

-Tenías el puto cielo en tus manos, chico.- Bobby se pasa las manos por el rostro con frustración.

-Sabes que no podía dejarlo así, Bobby.- Su mirada evade la ajena, no queriendo que aquel hombre pueda descifrar en ella todo los sentimientos que esconde.

-¿Cuándo dejarán de sacrificarse así el uno por el otro?- el hombre con canas adornando su cabello lo ve con expresión severa, buscando entender la dependencia tan enfermiza que existe entre aquellos chicos a los que ama como hijos.

Bobby no consigue respuesta alguna, por lo que decide abandonar la habitación sin poder evitar sentir algo de pena por el joven que deja atrás.

-No lo sé- contesta Dean a la nada en un susurro.

Desprende de la pared aquella foto que llevaba viendo un par de horas antes de que Bobby lo interrumpiera. En ella están Lisa, Ben y él, sonriendo como si la vida valiera la pena.

Y entonces, no la valía.

Suspira largo y tendido antes de dejar caer aquella fotografía en el cesto de basura, y con ella, los pequeños momentos que buscaban reemplazar su felicidad.

_“Tenías el puto cielo en tus manos”_

¿Cómo puede llamársele cielo a un mundo sin **_él_**?

* * *

 

-¿Tienes idea de lo que tus actos implican, Dean?- los ojos de Castiel brillan zafiro bajo la luz que los ilumina a través de la ventana.

Dean acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos la cicatriz que gloriosa ha quedado impresa en su piel.

-Más bien ¿tienes idea de a lo que has renunciado?- se corrige el de oscura cabellera.

-Sabes perfectamente porque lo he hecho.

-Lo sé, pero simplemente no lo entiendo.

Y Dean no lo culpa, no era fácil comprender el haber aceptado la marca de Caín, condenándose una eternidad más por una simple y única razón: la seguridad del dueño de todos y cada uno de sus sacrificios.

Mucha gente dice ser capaz de hacer locuras en nombre del amor, pero ¿cuántos en verdad han realizado todo lo que presumen?

Él no dijo nunca nada, y con hechos demostró amar como nadie en esta tierra lo ha hecho.

Nunca fue necesario pronunciar una sola palabra para expresar todo el amor que profesaba a aquel chico por el que dio todo y más que eso.

Dean Winchester, dueño de risas, miradas, caricias y sonrisas ajenas, renunció hasta al mismo cielo, por quien amaba más que eso.

**_Sam Winchester._ **


End file.
